Aphrodite
"The Gods have truly blessed you, Kratos." - Aphrodite Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Aphrodite (Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love, desire, beauty, and sex. Born from the severed genitals of Ouranos, after they were cast into the sea by Cronos. It was because of her beauty that the other gods feared jealousy would interrupt the peace between them, and lead to war. Zeus married her to Hephaestus, whom the rest of the gods did not view as a threat. Iliad expresses another version of her origin, by which she was considered a daughter of DioneDione, who was the original oracular goddess ("Dione" being simply "the goddess, the feminine form of Δíος, "Dios," the genitive of Zeus) at Dodona. Aphrodite herself was sometimes referred to as "Dione". Once the worship of Zeus had usurped the oak-grove oracle at Dodona, some poets made him out to be the father of Aphrodite. To the Romans, Aphrodite was known as Venus. In the God of War series ''God of War'' During the siege on Athens, Aphrodite appears before Kratos within the underground tunnels of the city. When he approaches the goddess, she claims she will gift Kratos with the ability to use the power of the Gorgons, allowing the user to turn its target into solid stone. However, Kratos must first decapitate and kill the Queen of the Gorgons, Medusa. With her head Kratos must then kill various Minotaurs, and prove that he is able to use it as a weapon. If he successfully completes this task, the weapon Medusa's Gaze is added to the inventory. ''God of War II'' Aphrodite herself did not appear in God of War II, but had her name listed in the voice credits. ''God of War III'' During his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chamber, frolicking with her Handmaidens. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them, and that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate them, all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She ask Kratos to stay with her, and the Spartan may choose to have sex with her, which results in her dropping red orbs. Whether or not Kratos indulges Aphrodite, the goddess will allow him to use the Hyperion Gate in her chamber to return to the Forge and speak to her husband. At the end of the game, her ultimate fate is unknown, but assuming she does survive, she is the only God/Goddess appearing in the game whom Kratos does not kill, due to her status as an attractive female and seemingly taking a neutral stance in the conflict, although it is just as possible that she may have perished with the destruction of Olympus. Power Aphrodite as a goddess possesses numerous powers: Immortality, Luring (enchantment) , Power Granting,Telepathy, Teleportation, Invincibility, Regeneration, Conjuring and Sense Enhancement. Trivia * Aphrodite is voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War and April Stewart in God of War III. * It is possible that, during his time on Olympus as the God of War, Kratos had sex with Aphrodite before, since she tells him that "even though you are no longer the God of War, you can still share my bed"but since Ghost of Sparta is right after god of war I there are few possibilities for Aphrodite to appear in Ghost of Sparta. * Aphrodite had a strong romantic relationship with Ares in Greek mythology, mainly because she found his violent nature appealing. And since Kratos was more savage than Ares ever was when he was God of War, this may be what attracted Aphrodite to Kratos in the first place. * Of all the gods/goddesses Kratos encountered on his quest for vengeance, Aphrodite is one of the only one that he did not kill. This may be largely due to the fact that she takes a neutral stance in the war, and does not truly seek to aid the gods. However, with the collapse of Gaia, it is possible she was killed by the destruction that ensued. * Director Stig Asmussen revealed in an interview that originally if trying to do the sex mini-game a second time, the camera would pan out, then a record-scratching sound would occur, with the camera panning back to the bed. Aphrodite would then try to kill Kratos with the daggers hanging over the bed, and Kratos would have to win a quicktime-event to boot her down into Hades (It was re-enforced that you still would not murder her). However, this part was scrapped. * While Aphrodite clearly displays the evil trait of Vanity/Lust from Pandora's box, her over-the-top promiscuity may simply be the result of her status as Goddess of Love, Desire and Sex. * Aphrodite appeared in the God of War II game booklet as one the gods who appear in the game though she makes no appearance. * In the God of War Novel, Aphrodite is revealed to be the mother of two twins, named Zora and Lora, whom Kratos encounters on the ship to Athens. Like their mother, they seduce Kratos. Related Pages *Gods *Immortal *Medusa *Medusa's Gaze *Necklace of Aphrodite *Aphrodite's Chamber Sex Mini-Game http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/28255 Gallery Aphrodite Izzy.jpg 210632cluj2.png 210632cluj2 456.png|Aphrodite Handmaidens Aphrodite.JPG Aphrodite07.jpg Aphrodite13.jpg Aphrodite gow.jpg|Aphrodite In Hephaestus Flashback in God Of war III Untitled 110.png|Aphrodite Enchanting Kratos Untitled 111.png|Aphrodite Luring Saducing Kratos Untitled 112.png Untitled 113.png|Aphrodite's Handmaidens getting familiar with each other while they watch their mistress and Kratos have sex Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite With her Handmaidens Untitled 116.png|Aphrodite Speaking to Kratos in God of war I aph.jpg 250px-Aphrodite.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Allies